


life is good today

by dragonryder94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Grooming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: shiro and sendak at the beach, enjoying each other and their vacation





	life is good today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purpletophat (flyingluminaries)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingluminaries/gifts).



> for purple from our shendak server valentines exchange! i hope you enjoy it, i had so much fun writing it! 
> 
> beta'd for me by the lovely [@aroundab00t](https://twitter.com/aroundab00t)

Shiro yawned as he planted his hands at the edge of his towel and pressed up into cobra pose, pointing his toes and stretching his spine as he moved. The sun was beating down on his back and he was pleasantly drowsy underneath the rays.

Shiro could hear splashes from the coastline behind him, the sounds of the other Paladins yelling and laughing as they tumbled through the waves. He smiled at the sound and dug his toes into the sand, sighing lightly.

Lounging and relaxing was a luxury that the Paladins hadn’t been able to take advantage of in recent months. Reconstruction efforts on Earth had taken the bulk of their time since Ranveig’s occupation and eventual defeat. The team had barely had the time to see each other outside of work, and they all needed a break before burnout set in.

He laid back down on his stomach, crossed his arms and rested his head on them as he looked over at his husband. Sendak was scowling lightly as he sat in a fold out beach chair at Shiro's side, under the shade of a large umbrella. He was absentmindedly drawing designs in the sand with his claws as he stared out at the water. He watched the splashing paladins through narrowed eyes.

They had learned the hard way that galra skin wasn’t  compatible with the UV rays from earth’s sun. Sendak had once spent only a few hours on the tarmac at the Garrison, helping Pidge gut an old Empire scout ship. By the time he met Shiro in their shared quarters that evening, he was barely able to move his arm and shoulders. He couldn’t be out in the sun longer than an hour without proper protection, and they still hadn’t developed anything that would penetrate his fur down to his skin without matting him down.

He watched Sendak for a moment, admiring the way his chest fur ruffled in the breeze coming off the water, before rolling into a modified child’s pose. He shifted his weight back onto his shins and pushed his arms out in front of his head. Inhaling deeply, he felt his ribs expand between his knees as he stretched out the tense muscles of his lower back.

Shiro stood and held a hand out to the galra, smiling at the way Sendak’s face morphed when he looked up at his husband.

“Come on, let’s go take a dip.”

Sendak placed his hand in Shiro’s but didn’t stand. Instead, he pulled the human down to sit in his lap. He rubbed his cheek against his mate’s neck. A rumble built in his throat as he pressed a kiss to the human’s jawline.

“I’d rather stay here with you. You know saltwater isn’t good for my coat.”

Shiro shook his head with a smile and slid out of Sendak’s embrace, pulling on his hand. “We’ll have a grooming session later, promise. I love playing with your fur. Please? For me?"

Sendak gave him a _look_. For a moment, Shiro thought his mate would say no, but Sendak heaved a great sigh and stood, looking very put out as they started walking towards the water.

The rest of a paladins paused to watch them make their way to the water. Lance looked like he was about to call out to them, but was cut off by Pidge dunking him under a wave.

Shiro turned on his heel to grin at Sendak while walking backwards, still holding Sendak’s hand as he dragged him to the water's edge.

Sendak looked sour for a moment, staring down at the water like it had personally offended him before shuffling forward into the ocean. It wasn’t cold at all; they were in the middle of summer and on the southern coast of the States, but Shiro could still see a small shiver run up Sendak’s spine as he started wading in.

When the water hit Shiro’s waist, he released Sendak’s hand and turned to swim into deeper water. Shiro heard him sigh, but Sendak followed his mate into the ocean, muttering lowly under his breath the entire time.

The rest of the paladins gave the pair their space as they swam further down the beach, knowing that Sendak could be grumpy on a regular basis and not wanting to risk his ire. Shiro had no such qualms, grinning as he swam circles around Sendak and splashed at his back.

His mate sunk down in the water until just his neck and head were above the surface. He frowned, moving his arms and legs the bare minimum needed to stay afloat. Shiro grinned at him before planting his feet in the sand and launching himself out of the water to cling on Sendak’s back like a monkey. He wrapped his arms around the galra’s neck and leaned forward to peck his cheek.

Sendak grumbled but leaned into the kiss regardless. Shiro knew he was faking the annoyance, well versed in his mate’s moods by now, so he didn’t feel bad for wrapping his legs around Sendak’s waist and resting his full weight against Sendak’s back.

Rubbing his face against the still dry fur on Sendak’s neck Shiro sighed happily. “Love you.”

He didn’t need to turn his head to see the smile that spread across Sendak’s face. The back against Shiro’s chest vibrated as the galra started rumbling happily.  Claws ran lightly over Shiro's arm as Sendak reached up to hold him in place.

“ _Kama 'ahbak, eazizti_.”

Shiro grinned and nuzzled against Sendak’s ear. He bit down playfully on the cartilage, just enough to tease. Shiro pressed a soft kiss to the fluffy point to soothe the sting, as a devilish growl rumbled up from deep in Sendak’s chest and the muscles between his thighs tensed in anticipation.

The sound alone should have told Shiro that Sendak was planning something, but  he realized too late that by wrapping himself around Sendak’s shoulders, he placed himself at his husband’s mercy. Sendak glanced over his shoulder with a smirk that made Shiro blush, before he flung himself backward and dunked Shiro under the waves.

Shiro shouted in surprise as he was dislodged from Sendak’s back. He swallowed a decent amount of salt water before he surfaced, sputtering and coughing. Sendak was at his side immediately, holding out a hand to steady him and rubbing his back while Shiro caught his breath.

If it was someone else Shiro would have been peeved by the rough treatment, but he’d been trying for the past few days to get his mate out of his shell. Sendak could be silly and playful, but he rarely allowed that side of him to show in front of anyone other than Shiro.

Blinking water out of his eyes, Shiro grinned, hand coming up from under the water to splash him in the face. He laughed loudly when Sendak grabbed him around the waist and held him close, growling softly.

“You won’t get away with that, _hubibi_. Come here!”

Shiro slipped out of the arms around him and they began a game of cat and mouse, Sendak trying to grab Shiro, and Shiro deftly evading him at every turn.

Moving in the water under the hot sun tired them out quickly and soon they were back in the shallows. The waves lapped at their chests as Sendak sat pretzel style with Shiro in his lap, resting lazily against his chest. After a long moment, Shiro turned and nuzzled against the rough fur on Sendak’s chest. He frowned at the texture of it under his cheek.

The saltwater has started drying in Sendak’s fur and it was making it clumpy and harsh. Shiro knew that it was probably uncomfortable but that his mate was ignoring it for the moment while they spent time together. The soft rumbles and purrs under his ear told Shiro that Sendak was enjoying himself, despite the discomfort.

He peeled his eyes open to look up at Sendak, whose eye was closed as he enjoyed the weight of Shiro on him. Leaning up Shiro kissed Sendak’s cheek and tangled their fingers together before he made to stand up.

“C’mon you,” Shiro said, grinning. “ Let’s get inside so you don’t roast and I can take care of your fur.”  
  
Sendak nodded and let Shiro pull him up. The fur below his waist was waterlogged and stuck to his skin as they walked up the beach. They nodded at the other paladins as they crossed the sand.  The Paladins, who were sprawled out on their own towels in the afternoon sun, waved to the couple as they walked by.

At the entrance to their cabana Shiro looked at Sendak - still dripping water everywhere - and then at the interior. There was no way that Sendak was coming in and getting water and fur on the floor.

“Shake off before you come in.” At his mate’s murderous look Shiro smiled sheepishly and leaned in for a quick apologetic kiss, “Please.”

Sendak made a face as the door shut, but Shiro could hear the tell tale sound of water droplets hitting the outside of the structure. As he waited for Sendak to finish, he went into their bathroom and started the shower.As the shower warmed Shiro grabbed Sendak’s grooming kit from their luggage to ready the brushes and coat conditioner.

Distantly he heard the door open and the click of nails against wood as Sendak made his way into the bathroom. His hands found their way to Shiro’s shoulders and a soft kiss was placed against the crown of his head.

Turning in Sendak’s arms, Shiro smiled and reached up to run his fingers through the fluffy fur on his lover’s cheek. Sendak rumbled happily and leaned into the hand for a moment before he shucked his wet shorts off and left them in a heap on the floor.

Shiro hummed appreciatively as he watched Sendak stand under the stream of hot water. The rest of his fur flattened, exposing the hard, muscular planes of his body. Shiro let his swim trunks fall the the ground as well before he stepped into the stall and crowded against Sendak’s back.

Wrapping his arms around the galra, he sighed happily. His body relaxed as he leaned on Sendak. A soft purr started under his ear and Sendak patted the hands clasped above his stomach softly for a moment before turning and looking down at Shiro.

“I do believe you promised a grooming?”

Shiro grinned and reached down to the kit on the floor for the shampoo. After working it into a quick lather he started combing it through Sendak’s body fur with his fingers, taking care to be gentle with any tangles he found.

He glanced up at Sendak’s face and watched his eye close in pleasure at the sensation of blunt nails against his chest. Shiro smiled. He loved seeing his mate let go of his troubles and allow himself to be taken care of for once.

After a moment Sendak squirted some body wash into his hands and started making passes over Shiro’s torso and back. The suds sluiced down Shiro’s body under the water, taking away the grime of the day and leaving him fresh and clean

They finished up in the shower quickly and Sendak gave himself a cursory towel dry before waiting in the bedroom for Shiro. The coat conditioner had to be applied while he was damp, otherwise it wouldn’t work properly.

He sat on the bed, rubbing the insides of his ears as Shiro walked in holding the small bottle of amber colored liquid.

“Stay there so I get your chest.”

Sendak did as he was bid, eye closed and ears flicking as Shiro slid the oil through his chest fur, paying special attention to the rough patches on his neck and shoulders. It helped nourish his coat and lock in moisture, and prevented him from needed such an intensive grooming for another few days.

He leaned in to press a soft kiss to Sendak’s mouth, hands cupped on his cheeks and digging in to the fluff spread the oil there as well. Pulling back he smiled as he took in Sendak’s relaxed state.

“Now lay down so I can get your back.”  
  
Sendak did as he was told, stretching out across the mattress on his stomach to give Shiro access. He sighed when he felt Shiro’s hands start sliding through the fur and working the oil down to the root.

It was a soothing ritual that they both enjoyed -- Shiro loved taking care of Sendak, and Sendak loved the way Shiro’s hands felt on his body.

Once the process was over Sendak had all but melted into the bed, but Shiro hadn’t stopped smoothing his fingers through the dark ruff on his back. His hand lingered in the patch of rough fur at the base of Sendak’s spine. He dug his fingers in and grinned at the way Sendak’s tail wiggled at the sensation.

Planting a kiss to the galra’s shoulder his motions slowed and then finally stopped. He snuggled in close to Sendak, listening to the soft rumbles under his ear as his husband drifted off to sleep.

The breeze coming in through the open windows was cool and carried the tang of the sea on it. Shiro grinned as Sendak mumbled his name quietly.

He wrapped an arm around Sendak’s waist and buried his nose in the soft, clean fur on his shoulder.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
